The very real fear of The Chair (Overview release, 4-18-2015)
This is the Fifth Episode of the Show entitled The very real fear of The Chair. It was aired in April 18, 2015 and filmed in May 24, 2002. Kori Gardner Question 1 (5,000Pts) What is the capital of Germany? * Berlin * Washington, D.C. * Canberra * Paris Correct answer: Berlin Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 10,000Pts Question 2 (10,000Pts) If a car has the international index mark 'CH', what country does it come from? *Austria *Czech Republic *Chile *Switzerland Correct answer: Switzerland Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 20,000Pts The first heartstopper (quick-fire questions) The player have 9 questions right and the player's redline rate is 132. Question 3 (15,000Pts) Visual Question. In the 3rd image, which of these numbers pictured on the ship's flag? * 2369 * 3269 * 6932 * 9236 Correct answer: 9236 Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 35,000Pts Player stabilized the money. Question 4 (25,000Pts) Based on the puzzle-platform/adventure video game by Double Fine Productions, a game show which aired on Nick Jr. in Which date was hosted by Howdy Wilcox and Kirsten Dunst? * December 11, 2004 * October 25, 2006 * August 20, 2012 * November 29, 2014 Correct answer: December 11, 2004 Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 60,000Pts Question 5 (40,000Pts) Name 5 of the British Top Prize Winners who won the large cash prize on the international game show franchise Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Correct answers: * Judith Keppel * David Edwards * Robert Brydges * Pat Gibson * Ingram Wilcox Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 100,000Pts The second heartstopper (Quick-fire Questions, Subject: Melanie and Martina Grant) The twins are born in November 15, 1971 (maybe November 18, 1971) in Which seaside town? ::Correct answer: Margate The twins had which last names when it called? ::Correct answer: Melanie Bambridge and Martina Deal The twins appeared with DJ Pat Sharp in all 146 episodes instead of it's 11 series of which children's game show had stunts (messy games), grand prix with gunge based on the American format? ::Correct answer: Fun House The twins appeared on which saturday morning TV show in 1995? ::Correct answer: What's Up Doc? They appeared on which 1989 film directed by Tim Burton? ::Correct answer: Batman They also appeared on which UK TV show? ::Correct answer: The Bill They appeared on which film was directed by Terry Jones? ::Correct answer: Monty Python's The Meaning of Life The player have all 7 questions right and the player's stabilized amount of 65,000Pts. Question 6 (50,000Pts) Who is best known for their role of Prue Halliwell in the TV series Charmed? * Shannon Doherty * Rose McGowan * Holly Marie Combs * Brian Krause Correct answer: Shannon Doherty Lost Money: 0pts Question 7 (100,000Pts) Who is the voice of Bart Simpson in the TV series? * Nancy Cartwright * Tom Kenny * Frank Welker * Mindy Cohn Player answered: Tom Kenny Correct answer: Nancy Cartwright Losing Money: 0pts Kori Gardner wins: 65,000Pts Sarah Silverman Question 1 (5,000Pts) If you wake up at 6:00 in the morning, at 7:00 you eat breakfast and what time you take the bus to go to school? * 7:00 * 7:30 * 8:00 * 8:30 Correct answer: 8:30 Lost Money: 3,500pts Sum: 6,500Pts Question 2 (10,000Pts) Which of the following is NOT a type of pasta? * Fettucine * Linguini * Tagliatelle * Ratatoullie Correct answer: Ratatoullie Losing Money: 6,500pts Sarah Silverman wins: 0Pts Leslie Hall Question 1 (5,000Pts) What is the capital of Georgia? * Mexico City * Amsterdam * Tbilisi * Wellington Correct answer: Tbilisi Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 10,000Pts Question 2 (10,000Pts) Which of these ABC shows is NOT appearing on Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays? * Dancing with the Stars * America's Funniest Home Videos * The Bachelor * Black-ish Correct answer: Dancing with the Stars Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 20,000Pts The first heartstopper Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 20,000Pts Question 3 (15,000Pts) Visual Question. In the 5th image, which country are buses did driven on the city? * London * New York * New Orleans * California Correct answer: London Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 35,000Pts Player stabilized the money. Question 4 (25,000Pts) Which motorway runs from Birmingham to Exeter? * M2 * M3 * M5 * M6 Player answered: M3 Correct answer: M5 Lost Money: 0pts Leslie Hall wins: 60,000Pts Steve Caballero Question 1 (5,000Pts) In Journalism, Which of these are not appearing on the Five Ws? * Who * What * When * How Correct answer: How Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 10,000Pts Question 2 (10,000Pts) In 1492, Who landed on the island of the Dominican Republic? * Christopher Columbus * José Núñez de Cárceres * Jean-Pierre Boyer * André Rigaud Player answered: Jean-Pierre Boyer Correct answer: Christopher Columbus Category:Overview releases